108041-nightly-2-hour-downtime-getting-a-little-old
Content ---- ---- Believe me, I'm in partially the same boat - my optimal playing time begins at midnight Pacific. BUT. Consider that the patch schedule they do have means they left PvP Defense not merely broken but working opposite to intent (that is, having more PvP Defense made you take more damage in PvP) the entire weekend because they patch Tuesday and Wednesday and maybe Thursday, no other days. Believe me, I'd love to not have my playing time disrupted on this clockwork regularity? But in the state of Wildstar as it stands we should be asking them to patch literally as often as they possibly can. | |} ---- ---- ---- So exaggerated and distorted I see no point in trying to explain to you. You're just mad and tossing a tantrum. | |} ---- ---- ---- Because GW2 Doesn't have content, just a terrible item mall for aesthetic items. Also, they just had a big patch... the game hardly goes down that often, and never for that long, and pretty much never during peak hours unless stuff is really bojanked. Its a constant in MMOs, patches will break things, if they are severe issues, servers will go down to fix said breaks. Welcome to the past 15+ years of MMO gaming. | |} ---- ---- ---- I am really not a fan boy. I like Tony Rey.... He amuses me, and I enjoy Wildstar.... but that is about as far as my fan boyishness extends. So understand this isn't a white knight, or defense thing. But more of an acceptance of a reality. People would complain no matter what. If they go down for six hours, people would *cupcake* about a huge downtime. If they spread it out during lowest pop times, people complain about to much downtime. The simple fact is, there is no optimal downtime, and no optimal plan for scheduled, emergency, or any kind of maintenance. I guess, for me, Im less concerned about downtime, and more concerned about RNG and itemization. Fix that, and at least when Im online my time can be spent on more than just random grinding for random gear drops with random rune slots. | |} ---- ---- If I felt like I was losing playtime for important things like those I'd be ok with it. When I look at why I couldn't play Wildstar again tonight I'm alway's disaapointed by what is being fixed. Other MMO's fix silly crap like once a week. There's a good reason they do it like that. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes cause Humans time more important then rest of the world. Is reason why Maintenance is at current time and is called "lowest CCU". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Was explained by Cougar. This week special due rollback of patches. Need few more maintenances. Deal with it. | |} ---- You are right. I voted with my wallet and that's all I can do. | |} ---- ---- Your wallet against rest of world. Is explained many many times. CCU is lowest at current time. Till CCU changes, Carbine keeping maintenances at current time frame. | |} ---- ---- Pretty sure a lot of wallets have been voting lately based on what I see in game. | |} ---- And from maintenances NOT moving, Chua believe Carbine not seem to care. Can complain all want on forum, reason for maintenance given | |} ---- Is this the CCU for USA AND EU? Because surely the CCU in EU would have been about 4 Hours ago when it was 4am. | |} ---- World CCU on average. Cougar explained few days ago after launch. Is average CCU on world connections, which is lowest right now. + Carbine employees want night sleep as well, so must calculate in hours too. | |} ---- One CCU to Rule them all, and in the Darkness bind them. | |} ---- I just find it interesting Blizzard and their 6 million accounts has a different take on CCU. Curious about that. | |} ---- Different server structure, different company Is like comparing Chua and Lopp | |} ---- How much would it cost to employ some one to over see the maintenance over night for the benifit of the EU player base, which i will assume is greater than just myself. | |} ---- A lot. Is talking about employees in Datacenter + security clearance + training + team size Is not matter of throwing money and more people at it. Is delicate operation. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'd be very suprised if anyone actually goes to the data center for most updates. Hardware yes. Software no. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If patch screws up connection or make server unresponsive, have no choice but to go to actual box. Mostly done remote, but nonetheless need Humans for doing so. Players being shut out now is extremely small % of total. Sucks, but is how is. If timeframe shifted amount of affected users going to be much more. Chua not forget sacrifices made by brave players from future time zone Is big topic about SEA server, and has been explained why not happening. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And when wow just came out they didnt take servers down everyday for like 6 months?? WS is new, this happens in new mmo's and eventually it will become less. Its something you deal with with newly released mmos and some will always be affected, others wont. | |} ----